Battle of the Brave
by 002219
Summary: On December 31st, 2009, New Year's Eve, Minato Arisato condemned the world to ruin. But instead of forgetting, he still remembers. And so, he chose to defy the same fate he gave to everyone else; he worked to save them all. The late action that he took brings consequences, however; consequences that may be a gift to some souls, and a curse to others.
1. I Dreamt of A Butterfly

Battle of the Brave

* * *

_**"Eternal Night will fall again so long as people seek to turn hope into despair."**_

Those were the words of the Night Queen, to the children of SEBEC. They took her words to heart, and built plans for their futures…

But the Queen did not lie. Her true name was Nyx, the Night itself.

And when the beast known only as Death was created out of human desire of the Fall, Nyx was ready to be reborn once more.

But then, Death was sealed. Placed inside the body of the boy known as Minato Arisato, it was rendered unable to fulfill its role as the Harbringer.

It was only when the boy stepped once more into the city of Port Island that Death attracted its missing pieces. The boy fought all twelve, thinking: We will save the world.

And joining him were his friends, his comrades, his partners in battle.

But they were wrong. Instead of safeguarding the world, they had instead condemned it to ruin.

A betrayal from one they had seen as a trusty advisor, the men and women of SEES were lost as to what to do. But each and every one of them learned to move on, to face the change in the status quo.

Except for Minato Arisato.

Ridden with guilt as the one who brought Death to the city, he locked himself inside a prison of solitude.

And then, Death himself came to him, and told him that there was a way, a way to make everyone forget about the Dark Hour, the Shadows, and the labyrinth known as Tartarus.

The man promised to himself, 'I'm doing this for my friends. To see them happy again.'

He knew that, being the Fool, he would most likely retain his memories, as he was, for a lack of a better word, 'special'. But he did it for his friends, and, even though he knew the piercing guilt would follow him to the grave, he still went on with it.

In the night of December 31st, 2009, New Year's Eve, a gunshot rang out through the Iwatodai Dormitory.

For the brief time between the sound and the loss of their memories, SEES was, surprisingly, calm about the entire ordeal. They accepted their leader's decision, knowing that he was doing it for the best. Trying to face down a being of ultimate destruction is basically the same thing, anyway.

And so, time passed on, and only two people remembered the events of that night of fate: the Anti-Shadow Weapon Aigis and the boy known as Minato Arisato.

* * *

The loss of their memories had unexpected repercussions. Without the knowledge of what they went through, the members of SEES found themselves drifting apart.

It was not what Minato had planned, really, but he decided it was for the best. After all, the bonds he made with them were still there, imprinted deep inside his soul. And he can always bring them back together, even if he had to do it from scratch.

March Fourth, 2010. It was the day before Nyx's Arrival.

Although it was indeed a major event, Minato found himself skipping school and talking with one of his closest friends, Akinari Kamiki, a dying boy.

They talked for a while about the story Akinari had managed to finish, and it drifted into a conversation about life and death, and the bonds with others. At that point, Minato spoke up.

"Hey, Akinari," he began, unsure as to how to word his question properly.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I've been thinking. You only have a few days left to live, right?" At his friend's nod, Minato continued. "How do you deal with it? It's like you're always happy, no matter what."

Akinari gave a small smile and responded. "It was because of you, Minato."

"I'm… sorry?"

"I learned a lot from our conversations," Akinari explained. "From you, I learned that, even though I will die soon, I still have a friend who, even though they don't understand my situation, is still willing to stay beside me. Even to the end."

These words struck a chord in Minato. They talked about a few more senseless things for a little while longer before the blue-haired boy left.

His next stop was Club Escapade, where he decided to talk to some more people. Interestingly enough, he found that a man, Vincent Brooks, might be having a few supernatural problems. After giving him a few tips, such as never waking up at midnight, Minato left once more, all the while thinking of his next course of action.

"Tomorrow's Graduation Day," Minato said to no one in particular. "I think I'll stay in the rooftop until midnight..."

His plan decided, he slept peacefully, the calm before the storm.

* * *

The final day arrived. Minato woke up early, and by chance, another early riser was there, near the stairs.

"You remember, don't you?" he asked Aigis. The humanlike robot nodded with a sad smile, and she realized, yes, he really did remember. "I'm sorry," Minato told her. "It must have been painful, seeing us all drift apart like that."

"It's alright," Aigis said, her hand resting on the boy's shoulder. "I forgive you."

"Really?" the boy asked. "Why?"

"Because, even if you condemn the world to destruction… I will still love you, through all eternity."

It was a simple statement, a very simple answer, but it meant the world to the two, who, among the others in the dormitory, were indeed more connected and closer than what was normal.

"Thanks, Aigis," Minato replied with a smile, one he did not give freely. "I want you to know… I feel the same way."

It was quite sad, admitting their feelings on what could very well be their final day together. But it didn't matter, for their words were true and their hearts clear.

* * *

The ceremony was very formal and touching, made all the more so with the knowledge that the End of the World was coming.

But the two friends, the two partners, the two intertwined beings, they did not care much for the details. They knew what they had to do that midnight, and the repercussions that might happen because of it.

And so, the day stretched on, and time continued to tick by, slowly but surely.

* * *

When school was over and everyone left for their houses, the two companions waited on the roof.

They chatted of idle things, the love they share, the good old times, and the regrets they have.

When the clock read 11.59, they stood up, and looked skywards.

And when midnight clicked in, the moon opened itself, revealing a gigantic and glaring red eye.

* * *

When the clock read 11.59, the Junior members of SEES sang karaoke, each one unaware of the impending doom.

And when midnight clicked in, they, too, turned into coffins.

* * *

The red eye prepared to unleash a devastating shockwave that would rob humankind of their free will… and then paused, as if unsure. And, after a while, from inside the sphere, a majestic black being floated down to meet the two companions.

It was silent as it regarded the blue-haired boy, and then, still quiet, gestured to the red eye staring down at the world.

The boy understood what the avatar was saying: 'Resistance is commendable, but pointless.'

And then, the boy made his final decision, one he can no longer back out from.

"We choose to fight."

That was his response. It seemed ordinary to the untrained ear, but it held much more meaning than a thousand words could.

And in response:

"_I am you, and you are I."_

A voice rang out across the dead night air, the twisted plane of existence known as the Dark Hour.

"_From the Collective Consciousness, I come."_

A white, angelic, and positively glowing figure of power ascended from the boy like a rising sun, its wings bright and holy, and its voice melodic.

"_I am Messiah of the Universe Arcana."_

Red eyes opened along with blue, and their voices became one.

"_Salvation is at hand."_

And the Nyx Avatar could only watch as the two figures rose and walked the invisible steps to the moon.

But then it noticed the android trying to follow him, and barred her entry. The two old rivals glared at each other, one smiling and the other glaring, and without another word began their battle.

* * *

In the middle of the spherical chamber, there was a golden egg, shaking, vibrating, and waiting to be unleashed on the world.

It was the egg of the Night Queen, the one that came at the call of Erebus, the Darkness.

It did not speak, did not communicate. But it unleashed True Death at the boy, testing him to see if humanity was, indeed, worthy of Salvation once more.

* * *

Aigis ran, as hard as her mechanical functions would let her, and fired, each bullet targeting a vital spot and aimed to kill.

All of the bullets found themselves deflected by the Avatar, who leered mockingly at the android before unleashing an all-consuming fire at her.

She barely flinched and continued shooting, the two inhuman forces fighting for survival.

* * *

The blue-haired boy was on his knees, but instead of dying like the Night Queen predicted, he was instead simply worn.

It didn't matter, decided the nearly born Queen. He would fall soon enough.

The boy glared at her and held out a palm.

* * *

"**Magician, lend me your aid…"**

* * *

Kenji Tomochika blinked as he looked around the green atmosphere he was in. Just a few seconds ago, he was nothing more but a transmogrified coffin, but through the power of the Universe, he was freed.

He looked up, and though he could not see it, something resonated in him when he saw the red eye staring down at him. And while one would normally panic if they were there at that moment, he didn't, and found that this courage wasn't because of some twisted form of inner strength.

It was because his friend was up there.

A voice rang through the dead night air.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The maturity in your heart has been awakened._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I come._

_I am Apollo._

_It is time."_

"I'm coming for you, bro," he said.

And a red energy flowed from the brown-haired boy, and he can only hope it was enough.

* * *

**"High** **Priestess, show me your wisdom."**

* * *

Fuuka Yamagishi remembered.

She was originally standing in the Karaoke bar, singing joyously, but now she remembers.

And she knew, deep down, that _he _needed her help, and so she ran outside, and, without the faintest bit of grudge nor irony, smiled at the red eye glaring down at her.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The inner strength in your heart has been maximized._

_Enhanced with the power of he who creates possibilities, I answer your call._

_I am Juno._

_It is time."_

"I'll give you my wisdom," she said.

And purple energy flowed from the teal-haired girl, and she can only hope it was enough.

* * *

"**Empress, grace me with your magnificence."**

* * *

Mitsuru Kirijo blinked as she put down the book she was reading.

She was originally sitting down at the Chagall Coffee before being transmogrified, but now she remembered.

And she knew that he needed her help, and so she ran outside, and without the slightest bit of the ice-cold calmness she normally exhibited, she smiled at the red eye glaring down at her.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The freedom in your heart has been explored fully._

_Discovered by he who creates possibilities, I answer your call._

_I am Artemis._

_It is time."_

"My grandeur is with you," she said.

And pink energy flowed from the red-haired woman, and she can only hope it's enough.

* * *

"**Emperor, lend me your control of armies."**

* * *

Hidetoshi Odagiri blinked and looked around at the unfamiliar world.

He was reading a book about a brave Greek General who went on great journeys throughout the world before he was transmogrified. But now, through the power of the Universe, he was free from his coffin.

He ran outside of his house, and looked skywards at the red eye glaring down at him.

Finding courage that he didn't know he had, he fought down the panic, and he realized that, somehow, his friend was fighting inside that abomination of nature.

"_I am you, and you are I, ho._

_The sincerity long dormant in your heart has been awakened._

_From the power of hee who creates possibilities, I come, ho._

_I am King Frost._

_It is time, hee-ho."_

"I'll cover you," he said.

White energy flowed from the grey-haired man and into the moon, and he can only hope it was enough.

* * *

"**Hierophant, amaze me with your divine knowledge."**

* * *

Bunkichi and Mitsuko blinked as they looked up from the bench they were sitting on. Before they were transmogrified, they were sitting peacefully in Nagasaki Park, but now, through the power of the Universe, they were freed.

Though they would normally think this a dream, they noticed a resonance in their hearts, and they realized, their honorary nephew was fighting. And they smiled at the red eye glaring down at them, fearless old fools who were much too old for action.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The closure in your hearts has been found._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I have come._

_I am Daisojou. _

_It is time."_

"Stay strong, Minato," the old man said.

And blue power flowed from their bodies, and entered the moon. They can only hope that it will be enough.

* * *

"**Lovers, show me my choice."**

* * *

Yukari Takeba blinked as she dropped her microphone. A few seconds ago, she was transmogrified, but now, now she remembers.

She ran out of Escapade, and looked skywards, seeing the red eye glaring down at her. She could feel it in her heart, feel that he needs her. And with neither grudge nor resentment, she smiled at it.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_That which was once abandoned, is now revisited._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I answer your call._

_I am Isis._

_It is time."_

"I'll protect you, Minato," she promised.

And green energy flowed from her, and entered the moon. Yukari can only hope that it will be enough.

* * *

"**Chariot, lead me to victory."**

* * *

Kazushi Miyamoto blinked as he took a second to pause from his nightly jog. He looked around at the deserted streets, with only coffins outlining them, before looking up at the sky and seeing a red eye glaring down at him.

And he could feel it, deep inside him, that his friend needs help. Finding courage he never knew he had, he smiled at the moon, and a calm voice rang through the cold night air.

_"I am you, and you are I._

_The gratitude you have never shown had been discovered._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I come._

_I am Nata Taishi._

_It is time."_

"Let's do this," he said.

And golden energy flowed from him, and entered the moon. Kazushi can only hope that it was enough.

* * *

"**Justice, balance the chaos."**

* * *

Chihiro Fushimi blinked and stopped her hand when it was still on the way to push up her glasses. She looked around her, and saw that the world was green, and the night dead. Then she looked upward, and she saw the red eye that glared down at her.

She felt a resonance within her, and she knew immediately that her friend needed help. So she smiled, and she let her glasses fall without complaint.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The confidence that stands in the face of injustice has been awakened._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I come._

_I am Melchizedek._

_It is time."_

"Minato," she whispered.

Yellow energy flowed from her and entered the moon, and she can only hope it would be enough.

* * *

"**Hermit, show me the philosophy found in isolation."**

* * *

Isako Toriumi blinked as she stared into a blank computer screen. She had been playing that new RPG, _Devil Survivor, _until Dark Hour kicked in.

She looked out the window of her house, and saw a giant red eye glaring down at her. Yet somehow, she wasn't panicked. She felt strange warmth inside her, and she smiled up at it, as the warm feeling was the same she associated with her partner 'Tatsuya'.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The newfound joy in Life has been revitalized._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I come._

_I am Yomotsu Shikome._

_It is time."_

"Let's think positive," she said to herself.

And black energy flowed from her and entered the moon, and she can only hope that it will be enough.

* * *

"**Wheel of Fortune, I leave Fate up to you."**

* * *

Keisuke Hiraga blinked and looked up from his camera, and saw the red eye glaring down at him. Instead of trying to take a picture of it, or cowering in fear, he instead felt a resonance in his heart.

And so he smiled, and he did not fear.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The strength of individual will has been awakened._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I come. _

_I am Kusi Mitama._

_It is time."_

"I won't be pressured," he swore.

Orange energy flowed from him and entered the moon, and he can only hope it would be enough.

* * *

"**Strength, show me your virtue."**

* * *

Yuko Nishiwaki stared up from the table she was sitting behind. It was supposed to be a beautiful night, but instead she saw that the moon had a red eye that was glaring down at her.

But instead of unnerving energy, she felt warmth, and she knew, in her soul, that her friend was in there, somehow. So she smiled, and placed her faith in him.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The virtue of sharing one's lessons with another has been awakened._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I come._

_I am Rakshasha._

_It is time."_

"Let's do this, Coach," she said.

And energy flowed from her and entered the moon, and she can only hope it would be enough.

* * *

"**Hanged Man, free my binds."**

* * *

Maiko Oohashi stared up from the car that stopped halfway down the road. In the distance, she can see a really tall tower, and the moon very close to it, somehow open.

But she didn't freak out, and she didn't get scared. She simply closed her eyes, and believed in her beloved Minato.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The power that stills conflict has been awakened._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I come._

_I am Inugami._

_It is time."_

"I'll help you, just like you helped me," she said.

And energy flowed from her and entered the distant moon, and she was sure: it was enough.

* * *

"**Death, behold Life."**

* * *

Nyx Avatar continued its fight against Aigis. But for the briefest of moments, the personality that was once Pharos awakened, and it stopped its movements.

"_I believe in you, my friend."_

That was all Pharos could think before Nyx Avatar took over once more and continued the fight.

* * *

"**Temperance, harmonize this raging storm."**

* * *

In a plane on its way to Port Island, Andre Roland Jean Gérard slept, even as his transmogrification wore off. But though one could not see it, he dreamt of the friend he was traveling to meet up with.

He planned a long range of activities to do with him the moment he arrives. Knitting, eating, drinking, and all sorts of fun!

He planned to have plenty of harmony with him!

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The raging sea of turmoil had subsided._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I come._

_I am Yurlungur._

_It is time."_

"Zzzzzz."

And energy flowed from him and entered the moon, and he did not know what it was he did.

* * *

"**Devil, prove your commitment and bond."**

* * *

President Tanaka blinked and looked around his office. He looked out his amazing expensive window and stared at the glaring red eye.

He smirked and folded his hands, putting it over his mouth.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The strength to share one's success with others has been awakened._

_From the power of he who creates bonds, I come._

_I arrive at the end of a long road._

_Neither human, nor devil, all bends to my will._

_I am Hito-Shura._

_It is time."_

"This is going to be _awesome_," he said.

And red energy flowed from him and entered the moon, and he knew: it was enough.

* * *

"**Tower, avert the disaster looming before me."**

* * *

Mutatsu relaxed on the couch of his son's home, looking out the window. A red eye stared back at him, and he knew he should do something about it.

Yet, he knew he couldn't.

Because that lad is probably on his way to do it, anyway.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The power to renew oneself at the face of demise is awakened._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I come._

_I am Masakado._

_It is time."_

"Go for it, lad," he said. "I know you can do it."

And energy flowed from him and entered the moon, and he knew: even if it weren't enough, the lad would make it so.

* * *

"**Star, give me hope."**

* * *

Mamoru Hayase was munching down on some takoyaki.

They were the best Port Island had to offer!

Ooh-rah!

Not even that red ball will stop him from finishing his dinner!

Yeah!

Minato's probably inside there, anyway!

Of course!

And when he's onto it, he'll solve it!

Ooh-rah!

"_I am you! You are I!_

_The faith in others had been awakened!_

_From he who creates possibilities, I come!_

_I am HELEL!_

_It is time!_

_Assemble the FLEET!_

_Time for some HEAT!"_

"Semper Fi!" he shouted, still munching on his takoyaki!

And energetic energy flowed from him, and entered the moon! And he knows: It's enough!

* * *

"**Moon, break this illusion."**

* * *

Nozomi Suemitsu looked up from the Dan-Dan-Dan Noodles he was eating. A red eye glared down at him.

He whimpered a little, but stood his ground.

He could sense his friend from the same direction: could it be that he was inside it?

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The power to dispel falsehoods and see the truth has been awakened._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I come._

_I am Sandalphon._

_It is time."_

"Be safe, brother," Nozomi whimpered, dropping his Dan-Dan-Dan Noodles.

And flickering energy flowed from him and entered the moon, and he hoped it would be enough.

* * *

"**Sun, shine the world."**

* * *

Akinari Kamiki coughed and looked up at the moon.

He could feel the wave of Death it is about to unleash. And yet- he wasn't afraid. He walked with Death before, after all. And now he was simply seeing it physically. It wasn't terribly different, that was for sure.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The accomplishment that brings joy even in the face of death has been achieved._

_From the power of he who creates possibilities, I come._

_I am Asura._

_It is time."_

"Be happy, Minato," he whispered before coughing again.

And energy flowed from him and entered the moon; he cared not if it was enough, he simply wants his friend to be happy before he dies.

* * *

"**Judgment, forgive my sin."**

* * *

Elizabeth looked out into the top of Tartarus from her vantage point above Palownia Mall.

"Master Minato…no, that's not right," she chuckles to herself. "You're not my guest anymore. But you will always be my Master Minato."

Suddenly, her book shone with bright light, and she gasped in surprise.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The mercy that comes with judgment has been delivered._

_From the power of one who rules over strength, I come._

_I am Lucifer._

_It is time."_

"My, my…" Elizabeth giggles.

And energy flowed from her and entered the moon, and she hoped it would be enough.

* * *

"**Aeon, discover your purpose."**

* * *

_"It is no use,_" mocked Nyx Avatar. "_It is just like before, machine. You cannot beat me_."

Aigis glared up at the Avatar, and rose to her full height.

"I do not _care_ of that! I will _not_ betray his trust! I will not betray his _love_! I will never leave him, and I will protect him until my life is exhausted! ORGIA MODE!"

Red energy surrounded her and she tackled Nyx Avatar, knocking it down and leaving it vulnerable to further damage.

"_I am you, and you are I._

_The strength of heart, once united, opens all doors._

_Nurtured by he who creates possibilities, I answer your call._

_I am Pallas Athena._

_It is time."_

And blue light emanated from her back and entered the moon, and she fought so that it would all be enough.

* * *

Minato Arisato gathered the energy he was lent.

And with the overwhelming, near-divine power, he accomplished that which no man had done before.

He tapped into the primal power of the Universe, and unleashed it in its full glory.

* * *

A bright light engulfed Port Island for the briefest of moments; and then it was gone, without the slightest trace that it ever occurred.

Tartarus bent and deformed itself, becoming the school it once was.

The ones freed from their transmogrification covered their eyes, and when they opened, the green world disappeared, the midnight air picking up and blowing across the town.

And then, in the distant sky where Tartarus once stood, the body of a blue-haired boy fell down, and everyone was frozen on their tracks.

* * *

Aigis landed with a heavy thud, but she did not much care of it. She jumped forward and caught her object of interest, the boy named Minato Arisato.

And he looked up at her, with those brilliant blue eyes.

And he smiled, saying:

"Thank you,"

And the night stretched on, and tears of sorrow were shed.

* * *

Somewhere in another plane of existence:

A butterfly-masked man stared at a chessboard, and smirked.

"Check," he said, moving his White Bishop, 'MINATO ARISATO' to eat his enemy's Black Queen 'NYX'.

His opponent clucked his tongue and sighed. "Damn. You win this time, Philemon." He stretched his arms back and looked lazily at his pieces.

"It's your turn," Philemon politely reminded him.

"I know, I know." Nyarlathothep moved his Black Rook, a carved figurine of a red, disgusting woman. Under it, the word 'IZANAMI' was carved.

"Three more victories, Crawling Chaos. And I will win."

Philemon moved a White Horse onto the middle. It was a carved figurine of a silver-haired boy.

"By the power of the Collective Consciousness, I copy the miracle that was the White Bishop and paste it in the Horse."

Under the figure, the words 'SOUJI SETA' were carved.

* * *

In the world inside television, a Shadow stirred.

After the death of Minato Arisato, so too did Orpheus revert into his previous form as a shadow.

And yet… it did not feel like being a Shadow.

It looked around at the world it lived in. It was dark, and dreary, and he wanted to forget about his existence.

So it thought hard. It repressed its own memories.

And then, a new being rose.

"Huh? What's this? Why is it bear-y dry in here? It's making my fur hot!"

* * *

The story of the blue-haired boy was over. His journey, lasting all of a year, has come to an end.

But another story began in its wake. The story of new Wild Cards, the story of new bonds, the story of a brave new world that will emerge before all.

For Death is not a hunter unbeknownst to its prey.

One is always aware that it lies in wait.

Though life is, but a journey to the grave,

It must not be undertaken without hope.

Only then will a traveler's story live on,

Told by those who bid him farewell.

As proof of one's life, there exists the danger of Death.

This proof exists like a flame, burning away at one's soul.

But though Life crumbles to dust-

Time moves, ever onward.


	2. But Life is not a Dream

It was said, that in the first hours of the world, two deities, Izanagi and Izanami, created an island that formed the first land.

These two beings wanted to mate, and they gave birth to many islands and deities.

They lived happy lives, and it seemed as if all would be well.

However, when the deity Kagutsuchi was born, Izanami died from childbirth, as Kagutsuchi was the incarnation of fire.

At this, Izanagi felt great sorrow and traveled to Yomi, the underworld, to retrieve her. When he found her, she was in such a deformed and disgusting state that he fled. Angry at his act, Izanami chased him to the border between Life and Death.

Once he reached the entrance, Izanagi closed it with a giant boulder, preventing his former wife from escaping.

"Remove this boulder!" Izanami screamed, furiously banging at the rock. "Do it now or I swear that a thousand of the living shall die each day!"

"Then I will bring to life a thousand five hundred!" roared Izanagi, tears of sorrow leaking down from his eyes.

* * *

When one hears the story, he would most likely assume that Izanami desires revenge, and longs for the day she will be unleashed on the world.

But this was not the case. Millennia of existence and solitude gave her more than enough time to think. And time to think allowed her to release her pent-up anger.

Now, she doesn't want vengeance anymore. Instead now she desired to be back together with him, like her days long, long ago.

When she received orders from Nyarlathotep to unleash the fog in people's hearts, she used it as a chance to create a few reincarnations of Izanagi and see which human can herald the return of her husband.

Few lived up to her standards. Only one surpassed it.

* * *

Souji Seta.

Born into a busy family, he was often a little detached from the world. When it was decided that he would stay in Inaba for a year, he consented without protest.

There, he found something else besides a year of lazing around.

He found a treasure.

He discovered bonds with others, a sense of protectiveness, and, for the first time in many, many years, a drive to actually do something.

When Izanami-no-Ookami instilled within him a copy of Izanagi, she found that, instead of Despair or Emptiness or Sloth she had seen in others, she saw something new.

She saw Hope.

* * *

On the 20th of March, 2012, Inaba was filled with fog and rain.

"It's raining…" Kou Ichijo muttered even as he utilized the hood on his raincoat. "Hallelujah."

"I wonder why the weather changed all of a sudden," Daisuke Nagase mused, holding an umbrella. "The weather forecast didn't say anything about this."

"Who knows?" Ai Ebihara responded, shrugging carelessly. "Come on, let's go to Aiya's. Might as well eat a Super Beef Bowl while we're at it."

"I don't know," Kou said, looking nervous at the prospect, as if staying in the rain was better. "I feel like there's something bad happening, somewhere."

"You too?" Daisuke's eyes widened, turning to his friend. "I know, right? It's like… he's here…"

Ai did not join the conversation. Instead she looked skywards, at the shrouded hilltop.

"'He', huh…"

* * *

Yomotsu Hirasaka.

If any architect had visited, they would cry at its majestic beauty.

Modeled after something Nyarlathotep referred to simply as 'Tower of Kagutsuchi', the area was flawless in a strange, unnerving way. Curves, fog, and purple blended in perfect proportions.

It was beautiful.

That made it all the more dissonant when six children fought with cuts, burn marks, and bruises all over.

The silver-haired leader charged. He charged with all his might. In his hands was a sword. On the other end was the tall figure of a woman.

"Oho Ikazuchi."

And an overwhelming blast of electricity slammed into him, pushing him back.

"I apologize that it had to come to this," Izanami said sincerely. "Thousand Curses."

Red hands shot out from under and tried to grab Souji. But just before they could-

"Get down!"

Yukiko yelled at him and tackled him to the ground. For her inconvenience, however, she was captured and dragged down to the netherworld.

"Yukiko-senpai!" Rise shouted in dismay. Souji could only look on in horror at the spot where she once stood.

"Thousand Curses," Izanami repeated, but there were undertones of sorrow in her voice.

This time, black tentacles shot out and pierced the detective of the group, eliciting a cry of pain.

"Naoto!" Kanji yelled in surprise, running to intercept. But the tentacles simply split and shot toward him, too, and within a few seconds the team was down another two.

"No!" Rise yelled, not wanting to believe her eyes. Souji got up to his feet, but before he could attack, the white-robed enemy repeated her words.

"Thousand Curses."

It now manifested as unblockable series of black scimitars, each one drawn, as if magnetic, to each of the remaining members of the Investigation Team.

They stabbed, pierced, and tore through flesh.

"N-no…" Souji whispered. His grip on his sword loosened, and it fell to the ground. Rise screamed in agony as the red hands dragged her down, too. "No…"

And then, red hands appeared once more, and dragged him down, too.

* * *

There exists a forest, among mist and fog, scattered with valleys and hills. When one gives up the search for truth and succumbs to despair, this forest expands.

Some truths shine bright and mighty, prevailing among others. But some are crafted out of lies, illusions of their real selves. When the false truth is accepted and taken as part of oneself, tragedy befalls them.

However, in the face of disaster, lies opportunity for renewal.

Souji lay in the world of fog. For the first time since gaining bonds, he felt empty once more. He was again devoid of life, of hope, of joy. There is no sorrow to be found, no tears, but the hollow shell was far scarier than any tragedy.

But then, from the darkness at the edge of his memories, he heard a voice.

"_Come now, is it really the time to give up?"_

He barely moved at the prompt. Something appeared, a blur of shadow in the fog of lies.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice monotone. He had not used such an empty voice in a long, long time.

"_I am he who resides in the Sea of the Unconscious," _the shadow responded. _"You could say I am one who rules over strength."_

"Go away," Souji said, closing his eyes.

"_No."_

A sudden jerk in his mind brought the silver-haired boy back to his senses. He still did not get up, but was now more receptive to whatever the figure had to say.

"_I cannot let you stay down. Is this really as far as you will allow yourself to go?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_They're depending on you. Have you forgotten? Even if they no longer exist in this world, the bonds you made will never disappear."_

Souji snorted and turned away. "I don't care."

"_Really, now?"_ The figure asked, not sounding convinced in the slightest._ "I do not think so. You see, Social Links work both ways. Just as they trust you, you trust them, do you not?"_

"…Who are you?" he whispered, his eyes wide awake.

"_A ghost from the past. I cannot talk for much longer, but I shall be frank. Remember those words, my friend."_

* * *

_**Life is truth, and never a dream.**_

* * *

There was a young boy. Stoic and silent, he watches as children play with their parents.

* * *

_**All souls know this from birth.**_

* * *

What reason did he have to exist? Why was he born, when he was ignored?

* * *

_**The truth is something that is chosen and grasped.**_

* * *

Yet, that boy, he who considers himself hollow, still holds a truth; still holds hope.

* * *

_**The truth is something discovered through one's vision and will.**_

* * *

When one looks into the abyss through enlightened eyes, he sees not a returning stare, but a bright light.

* * *

_**Only by gaining that bright light does the seeker become truth itself-**_

* * *

We are all trapped in a maze of relationships. But-

* * *

_**He becomes a cord that binds past and future times together.**_

* * *

Strength of heart, once united, opens all doors.

* * *

Souji stared in awe as those memories flashed through him.

Hope. He had held it within him, did he not? Through all that ice-cold sharpness, there was a blazing fire of warmth and compassion.

Hope. For he knew the truth of solitude, so he seeks the truth of friendship.

Hope: the magnetic force of the soul to which all gathers, was open to him.

"_Do you hear those many voices?" _the figure asked him, and he heard them- echoes in the fog, truths piercing through lies.

* * *

**Even if the Magician falls into arrogance, the power to manipulate one's strength will shine gloriously.**

"_I won't let my stress weigh me down. I'll place my faith in others, like I did for you."_

* * *

**When the wisdom of the High Priestess is not enough, then that which is dormant shall be awakened.**

"_I know now why I loved this town. I hope you can feel the same way about yours."_

* * *

**Should the magnificence of the Empress triumph, so too may motherly compassion.**

"_You are my friend. Our interactions and time together speaks more than a thousand words."_

* * *

**Once the Emperor dominates himself, he can dominate, too, his surroundings.**

"_I'll be myself; Show my true self. Even if they'll laugh at me, I'll be honest to the world."_

* * *

**Understanding reaches the Hierophant, and his choice and crossroads lie revealed.**

"_We're family. I know the meaning to those words now, thanks to you. Please, be safe."_

* * *

**The Lovers know the two paths that stand, and pick the one most suited for them.**

"_I'll show them that Rise and Risette are one and the same. We are two sides of the same coin, after all."_

* * *

**Control over strength comes from the influence of the Chariot.**

"_I'll use my strength to protect those who can't protect themselves. I'll protect you, too."_

* * *

**Even as Justice spreads and bring fairness, so too must injustice rise and balance the tide of Law and Chaos.**

"_My big bro is the greatest guy in the world."_

* * *

**Just because the Hermit lives in solitude, does not mean he must refuse help from those who cares of him, nor must he stay his hand from helping others.**

"_Aroooooo!"_

* * *

**As the Wheel of Fortune spins, so do the Wheel of Fate.**

"_I don't need to hide myself to pursue my dream. I will become great, even if I am underestimated."_

* * *

**The Strength to dictate one's own actions precedes strength to control others.**

"_Get up. You can do better than this. We'll help you, too."_

* * *

**As Lust ravages the inner desire, so too does Lust control and manipulate the beast within.**

_"Come on, man. I know it looks really empty, but… just because the world is dark, doesn't mean it's covered with bitches and whores. There are bright spots, too. Right?"_

* * *

**The Hanged Man stills the brewing conflict in one's heart, and stills conflict in his surroundings.**

"_I know now. Life has a meaning. I'll help people realize it, just like you helped me realize mine."_

* * *

**Death is not a hunter unbeknownst to its prey. But though Life crumbles to dust, time moves, ever onwards.**

"_Continue living you life to the fullest. For me. For your friends. Even to the end."_

* * *

**Combining opposites, the Temperance synthesizes substances into one.**

"_Thank you. Mister… if it helps, do know that I care for you, too."_

* * *

**Should one resists the Devil's temptations, to him shall be granted the power to bond and commit.**

"_I remember now, why I wanted to be a nurse in the first place. Helping others… It's beautiful, isn't it? What am I saying, you know all this already. Thank you."_

* * *

**Know that, even as the Tower falls, there is still chance to rebuild and recreate.**

"_Even if I'm better than everyone else… I'm still just a kid. I still want to play with them. I don't have to look down on them… Just like you didn't look down on me."_

* * *

**Rejoice, Star of the world. Peace can still be found, so long as hope shines bright and true.**

"_I am a Shadow, the other side of a coin. I was the Shadow of the Universe. But even so, you will still, and always will be, my Sensei."_

* * *

**Dreams and fantasies of the Moon will continue, even as the spirit calms.**

"_I know what I have to do now."_

* * *

**The bright Sun radiates joy upon he who accomplishes what he strove for.**

_"I don't have to be optimistic... but I don't have to be pessimistic, either. _

* * *

**Judgment comes along with mercy, and the evil is punished even as the just go free.**

"_We are one, and all. You don't have to be afraid- we are there for you."_

* * *

**When the Aeon discovers the true meaning of Life, liberation is at hand, even if she changes through time.**

"_Even if I'm not human, even if I am only a mimicry of one… I will still love you. That won't change. You are special. So please, get up, with my highest praise."_

* * *

Seta Souji cried.

Tears flowed freely from his eyes, dropping into the world of fog.

He was on his feet now.

Yes, what those voices said- they was right. For those who he had cared for, and cared for him in return… for she who he loves, and for he who sought redemption… he would show the truth.

Because now, now he knows.

The crystal, sparkling orb was in his hands now. The fog and mist dispersed from around him. And among the swirling winds, the shadowy figure stood in front of him.

He had blue hair, and his eyes shone silver.

"_Can you keep up with me?" _he asks, turning around and walking.

Souji smirked and put in every ounce of effort into his body. With some difficulty, he stood and followed him, and they walked through the rapidly dissolving forest.

But just as they reached the edge- a figure stood, the final obstacle.

"_It seems your Shadow wishes to speak with you. I will leave for now- but know, Wild Card, that the Fool stands by your side."_

The blue-haired figure vanished, and the silver-haired leader stared at his final obstacle.

Yellow eyes returned his gaze, even as the silver-haired teen's Shadow, for that is who he was, held up a naginata.

* * *

"_I am you, and you are I._

_Through hills and valleys, across fields and oceans, from the depths of the soul-_

_I arrive._

_The shadow of the truth has been dispersed._

_Hope, Despair, and Emptiness shall return once more to its original form._

_As he who returns from a long absence;_

_I shall guide the road to the end of the journey._

_I am Izanagi-no-Ookami._

_In the final moments of the arduous path to victory: it is time."_

* * *

The golden, spiraled eyes turned red, and the new figure rose to heights. And the two sides of the same coin dispersed the fog of deception, and stared up at the white-robed figure.

"What?" Izanami asked, confused as to this sudden turn of events.

Souji opened his palm, and let the sparkling orb shine on the woman's true form.

The white robes disintegrated, leaving behind a red skeleton: the true form of Izanami, Izanami-no-Ookami.

"This is your true self?" the teen asked, calm and almost mechanical.

"It matters not. You will fall once more."

Black tentacles, red arms, and sickly pale spears shot out toward the boy. He held out his hand, and a shield erected around him, destroying all of the oncoming attacks.

The force of wind they carried continued forward, though, and knocked his glasses away from him. He did not care for the spectacles anymore, and focused solely on the being before him.

"I will face myself," Souji swore. "I can see now- the Myriad Truths that lie in people's hearts."

Izanagi-no-Ookami rotated his naginata, and power coursed through it every time it completed a full circle.

"Even if my power of possibilities is but a mimicry- it is still a truth in my being. And so I swear- by my will and my sword- I will once more emerge victorious."

"Impossible," Izanami gasped, even as power continued to flow to the boy. "Can the wills of so insignificant people outweigh that of all mankind's?"

"There are as many truths as there are evils," Souji stated. "Just as there are a thousand curses, so too is there a thousand blessings. For every act of destruction, there is creation.

I am possibility. I am a creator. I am Izanagi.

Perhaps we can meet again, in another life."

And bright light erupted, engulfing the entire world inside television.

* * *

_Once, a long, long, time ago, there was a lush and joyful world inside people's hearts. However, as man strayed from the truth, fog and lies set in, covering the once beautiful land._

_But for all the dark sides of a man, there exists the bright sides. For every forest of lies and deceit, there are valleys of truth and honesty. _

_The forests never change. But humans are not tied to the darkness in their hearts. Just as they can be a blacksmith of lies, they can also be a forger of truth; ever-changing, ever-present._

* * *

_There is no such thing as an eternal night, nor is there such thing as an eternal day._

_Just as the moon alternates with the sun, darkness alternates with the light._

_If there exists a neverending rain, then the rain would, one day, stop._

_Even when snow falls, spring arrives at the turn of the corner._

_Life ends, but even once Death reaps, the stories we tell continue. Legacy will always pass on, vanishing only when there is no more to nurture it._

_But even then-_

_Hope burns bright, never extinguished._

* * *

Souji opened his eyes, and shining light descended on his tired body.

He could hear a voice in the air, a whisper in his ear.

* * *

"_Child of man…no, dear husband… Well done."_

* * *

The melodic voice danced through the gusts of wind, seemingly carrying joy along with it.

* * *

"_Truthfully, I wish that I could go back to where it all began- to recompense for our mutual sins."_

* * *

Somewhere else, five other pairs of eyes opened. And they blinked, and observed their surroundings.

* * *

"_But for now, I am content."_

* * *

"We're…alive?" Kanji asked, checking his shoulders for signs of injuries.

* * *

"_The light of the soul has been lit; and my play in your lives have ended."_

* * *

Naoto looked around at the grassy hillside. It was like a utopia; the kind humans have dreamed of from ages past.

* * *

"_We once involved them in our feud; do you remember?"_

* * *

Yukiko noticed their leader standing near the edge of the cliff.

* * *

"_I promised to take a thousand lives; you swore to create a thousand and five hundred."_

* * *

"Souji-kun!"

* * *

"_I did not know the potential of humans then; but now, I think I learned my lesson."_

* * *

"""Senpai!"""

* * *

"_Thank you."_


	3. So as I Struggle to Wake Up-

Side Story- Christmas Special.

* * *

"_Long time ago, in Betlehem…"_

* * *

It was Christmas Day.

Souji Seta sat on his couch in the living room. It looked quite expensive, with all the decorations nearly overwhelming the entire place, but he looked quite comfortable regardless.

His parents were on yet another business trip overseas, and he was left all on his own. To be honest, he actually found it to be better that way. He had the house all to himself now, after all.

A knock on his door shook him out of his thoughts, and he looked curiously at the white wooden entrance.

"There shouldn't be any visitors today," he muttered to himself, walking over to open it. When he did, it revealed a black-haired girl.

Marie smiled and leaned over for a kiss.

* * *

"_So the Holy Bible say…"_

* * *

"What do you mean, there's a girl over at our house?" Mrs. Seta asked angrily over the phone.

"_Exactly what I just said," _an amused voice answered. "_A girl."_

Mrs. Seta was about to go on a tirade about how it is inappropriate for her son to be hosting parties and such when Mr. Seta took the phone.

"You have a girl over?" he asked in a serious tone. It was likely that Souji inherited his amused calmness from his father's side; the calm part, of course.

"_Yes," _was the unhesitant reply.

Mr. Seta let a smile form on his lips. "That's my boy," he said proudly; his lessons were no doubt starting to show their results. "I knew you would make me proud. I must call your grandfather for this; he must know."

He paused, then realized something. "Why, you shouldn't be talking to us right now!" he shouts, as if panicked. "You don't need to warn us about what you should do- just take her up to your room already!"

"_Already did, actually. She's sleeping right next to me right now."_

"O-ho! You move fast! I knew you would not disappoint!" Mr. Seta roared, ignoring the glares he received from the other train passengers- including his wife.

On the seat behind him, giving an annoyed sigh, Maiko Oohashi wondered why it was that adults always like to shout.

Why couldn't they be like Bunkichi and Mitsuko, the old couple sitting next to her, who only slept and kept quiet through the whole flight?

* * *

"_Mary's boy child, Jesus Christ…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, halfway around the globe:

"Hey, Labby-chan! Wait up!" a blue-and-red bear shouted, running to catch up with his companion.

The Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Labrys didn't respond with anything except a small smirk. She was obviously enjoying this.

"Why do all pretty girls have to be so meeeeeeeeeaaaaannnnnnn?!" Teddie protested as he tried to look through the misty air.

Labrys was only just a blur in the fog now, but at least she stopped. Dematerializing his bear costume, the Shadow of the Universe approached his friend.

"What's with… all the… running?" he asked her, trying to catch his breath.

Taking advantage of his tired state, Labrys launched her surprise attack. She lunged forward and tackle-hugged him, causing him to cry out in surprise as they tumbled down onto the snow.

* * *

"_Was born, on Christmas day…"_

* * *

"You know, I actually expected bad weather today," Naoto Shirogane noted as she sipped on a cup of coffee.

"Haven't you heard?" Yukiko Amagi palmed her face. "Marie is visiting Souji today."

"Visiting?" the detective asked. Then, those words sunk in. "Ah," she muttered, looking a bit embarrassed. "That explains it."

"Well, it's not having any negative effects on the town, that's for sure," Kanji Tatsumi said, gulping down his tea. "No Ziodynes in hot springs, at least."

"Don't bring that up," Yosuke Hanamura threatened. "Just… don't."

The Team laughed, and even the other patrons smiled in amusement at the collection of misfits.

And in the back of the café they were sitting in, alone, Isako Toriumi was playing online games in her laptop.

* * *

"_Hark now hear, the Angels sing, a New King is born, today…"_

* * *

The Drama and Choir Clubs worked in a joint Christmas performance in the middle of Inaba.

Yumi Ozawa dealt with the positions and the actors for the play; Ayane Matsunaga was elected to be lead trombone player.

They got along surprisingly well, something that did not escape the others' attention. In fact, the two Suns had started to hang out together, and a bond is in the making.

One can only hope that it can endure the ravages of time...

* * *

"_And man will live, forevermore- because, of Christmas Day…"_

* * *

The Shadow and the Anti-Shadow relaxed together in the snow. The irony of their relationship when compared to their opposing natures did not escape their notice.

But they did not care, and concentrated instead on the snowflakes that fell all around them.

"It's beautiful," Labrys said in awe. Teddie simply smiled, shaking his head.

And for the briefest of moments, his blue eyes flickered silver.

* * *

"_While shepherds watch their flocks by night,"_

* * *

Adachi Tohru looked out at the prison bars. The guards were relaxing, thinking that they are safe.

They actually weren't. Everyone who had a Persona knows that he could break out of this anytime he wanted.

But for now, Adachi was content with simply watching.

"Heat Riser," he whispered, and Magatsu Izanagi subtly warmed his sitting spot.

* * *

"_Them see a bright, new shining star."_

* * *

Namatame Tarou smiled as he adjusted his cap.

Back in his delivery job, he was happy for the peace and quiet that had returned to Inaba. His parents were a bit put off when he was thought to be the murderer, but they were in a relatively safe relationship now.

"Mister, a foldable Christmas tree?" he asks the boy by the door. The brown-haired schoolboy recoiled, as if surprised that the deliveryman bothered to talk to him. But then he smiled, and nodded.

"Yes," Shu Nakajima responded. "My mother is away, so I'll take the package."

* * *

"_And hear a choir sing, a music seem to come for afar…"_

* * *

"Thank you, please come again!"

Aigis smiled as she left the convenience store. Approaching the black sedan, she entered and held out a Pocky box. Her red-haired fellow Shadow Operative perked up in response. "Is that an original flavor Pocky?" she asks enthusiastically.

The android handed her the box and pulled out the next item she bought. "Mitsuru-san, I bought those burgers you liked,' Aigis says even as she closed the door.

"Hm," The boss of the Shadow Operatives hummed in gratitude. "Thank you."

"Did you get the protein, too?" Akihiko Sanada asks, looking hopeful. The apologetic smile she gave him in response blew his expectations away, however. "Tch," he scowls, seemingly taking lessons from his late friend.

* * *

"_Now Joseph and his wife Mary,"_

* * *

Souji Seta slept through the night with Marie in his arms, and the moon shone beautifully into his room. The cold air was blocked out by the windows, and they stayed together in their warm embrace.

And outside, smiling at him through that same window, the pale moonlight shining right through his form, a shadowy figure stood.

"The Fool will always stand by your side."

* * *

"_Come to Betlehem that night."_

* * *

The Dojima Residence was unnaturally cheerful that night. Nanako and Ryotaro Dojima shared a happy family Christmas, with cakes, presents, and congratulations all around.

It was the second Christmas they spent as a family, and it was the happiest yet.

And in their living room, standing upright, a photograph of their original family- before the mother died- stood, as if she never left.

In a way, she never did.

* * *

"_And couldn't find a place to borne she child,"_

* * *

Ai Ebihara and Kou Ichijo spent Christmas together. Daisuke Nagase would have been with them, but he himself was quite busy with a family matter, leaving the poor basketball player to deal with the fashion-obsessed woman by himself.

Still, she was being less demanding than normal, so that's a plus.

"Come on, Kou! Let's go get some food!" Ai called cheerfully, and Kou smiled in response.

A plus, definitely.

* * *

"_Not a single room was in sight."_

* * *

Naoki Konishi was walking through town. It was unnatural for him to be out and about, as he was normally seen as antisocial and cold, but since the previous year, he's been opening up more and more.

He noticed a small fox standing on the Samegawa Floodplain, and approached it. The fox gave a small cry in response, and welcomed his presence.

Naoki did not care if he was wasting his Christmas with a fox. Foxes are alive, too, after all.

"Aroooooooo!"

* * *

"_Hark now hear, the Angels sing, a new King's born, today…"_

* * *

Junpei Iori whistled as he walked through Palownia Mall with Chidori Yoshino. It was a beautiful Christmas night, and they would, obviously, savor the occasion.

"Life is very joyful on Christmas," Chidori noted with a gentle smile on her ace. "I like it."

"Well, it only happens once a month," noted Junpei. "So of course it's happy!"

And they both laughed to themselves, and spent a peaceful Christmas Day.

* * *

"_And man will live, forevermore- because, of Christmas Day…"_

* * *

Nozomi Suemitsu worked around the kitchen in a fast pace.

The former Gourmet King was in an especially tight schedule that day, as the customers flowed through the doors like a wave.

Still, it wasn't anything he and Sandalphon couldn't deal with. They have been through worse, after all.

"Fried rice, non-spicy!" his assistant called out.

"Five minutes!" Nozomi called back.

* * *

"_By and by, they found a little nook,"_

* * *

Tatsumi Textiles was a bit more crowded than normal.

Apparently, the dolls Kanji made were so popular that he decided to publish a 'Lovers version' for Christmas; pairs of dolls that complement and suit each other perfectly.

Kanji was just glad that his mother had connections to Port Island- his mentor in knitting there, Andre Roland Jean Gérard, was a huge help in improving the dolls' quality.

After all, Andre Roland _was _the man who created the award winning and knitting masterpiece _'Minato'_. It was never sold, but his mentor had shown it to him; the masterpiece named after his best friend in Port Island.

* * *

"_In a stable all forlorn."_

* * *

Sayoko Uehara was visiting Inaba.

She walked through the shopping district, searching for the silver-haired boy she had conversed with last year; the boy she had also (falsely) claimed was her 'younger boyfriend'.

Yes, it was quite an irresponsible claim to make, but she _is _a nurse. What'cha gonna do about it…

"Ah," an old woman gasped in surprise when Sayoko passed her. "Excuse me, young lady. Are you perhaps looking for Souji?"

The volunteer nurse stopped in her tracks and did a complete 180-degree spin. The old woman, who was dressed in all black, chuckled at the reaction. "I knew it," she says, smiling in amusement.

"Do you know where he is?" Sayoko asks, and the old woman, Hisano Kurada, smiled even wider.

* * *

"_And in a manger, cold and dark,"_

* * *

President Tanaka stared out his amazing expensive window. It's been about three years since he saw a red eye glaring back at him.

Three years since his best friend, however young, died.

He had taken care of the funeral arrangements, of course. Tanaka's Amazing Commodities allowed for a huge amount of cash.

Still, he had hoped there was something he could do to help. But the doctors said it was pointless, and he wasn't willing to argue with a professional.

Tanaka sighed, and his secretary, Mrs. Kamiki, looked worryingly at him.

It seems as if the 'new' Tanaka was starting to grow on the employees. They wouldn't have been concerned for the 'old' Tanaka.

* * *

"_Mary's little boy was born."_

* * *

Chihiro Fushimi stood before a tombstone.

She prayed for him, through and through.

Someone approached. Taking the time to glance behind her, she saw it was her fellow_ former_ Student Council member.

"Good evening, President," Hidetoshi Odagiri smiled, and behind him stood Kazushi Miyamoto. "It seems we had the same thing in mind for Christmas."

The former Student Council President pouted. "I am not President anymore, you know."

"You'll always be the President. Ask Kaz right here."

"Huh?" Kazushi blinked. "Uh…what? What's this about Miss President?"

Hidetoshi smirked. "See? Come on, smile a little."

And so Chihiro did.

* * *

"_Hark now hear, the Angels sing- a New King's born, today…_

* * *

Yuko Nishiwaki blew the whistle.

The children she was training stopped their playing around and assembled before her.

"Alright, kids. We have a special guest today. Meet my old friend: Rio Iwasaki!"

The ponytailed girl that stood beside her smiled and held up a racket. And then she says, "So, I heard you kids wanted to play Tennis?"

And in the back of the playground, Mamoru Hayase watched, munching down on takoyaki- they were the best Port Island had to offer!

Beside him, taking pictures of the winter practice, Keisuke Hiraga munched down on his own set of takoyaki!

Ooh-rah!

* * *

"_And man will live, forevermore- because, of Christmas Day!"_

* * *

Kenji Tomochika whistled as he worked at the local Junes Department Store.

It's been about a year since he applied for part-time there, and so far, his career, no matter how small it was, had been nothing short of successful.

He noticed a woman who looked quite troubled. Walking up to her, he smiled kindly and asked, "Is there a problem, Miss?"

The woman looked surprised, but grateful at the same time. And she gave a smile of her own.

"Yes," Eri Minami, who was on vacation, replied. "Would you happen to sell kids' action figures?"

* * *

_December Twenty Fifth, 2012. Christmas Day. _

_The moon was beautiful._

_Joy shone bright,_

_And truth prospered._

_With these promising humans by my side,_

_I await the next challenge..._

_Crawling Chaos, Nyarlathotep._

_- A Message from the Guide of People's Hearts: Philemon._

* * *

In the Sea of the Unconscious- standing tall and mighty-

A statue stood, arms upraised, barring entry.

But he was not alone. Next to him was a pale-haired, golden-eyed woman.

And engraved on his face, was a smile, one that was to be eternal and unchanging through time.

"_Velvet, O, Velvet…"_

There was a smile, too, on her face.

"_My master has a long nose…"_

* * *

Side Story- End.


End file.
